What are Pink Police?
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: England arrests America because the bloody idiot weighs too much and it hurts when they have sex. America does not like this and takes revenge. Japan happens to hear through a radio. What a fun case! Full warnings inside. Doujin based


9:57 AM 28 July 2011

Since I am starting school on the 3rd, I wanted to type something fun. And by fun, I mean totally kinky. :3

USUK/UKUS

9:17 PM 2 August 2011 – Didn't start any typing until now.

Doujin: **What are Pink Police? **(Don't ask)

Author: The person that drew it is a member on Pixiv. The translated version is on Yaoi-Sei .com

Warnings: Police Kink, Dub-con with a police baton (LOL that rhymes!), Voyeurism (?), Cumming voices, Radio cord... yeah, Weird stuff

Dedicated to Katie (EnglandFTW) because I can see her turning red at this. XD

* * *

><p>England spoke into his police radio, standing nonchalantly. "Ah, this is England. I've secured America on the charge of being overweight. Over and out."<p>

America glared at the other through Texas, his rectangular glasses, and yelled at the Brit. "HEY! Just wait a minute, England. Just what do you think you're doing suddenly throwing me into this jail cell? I haven't done anything wrong! I haven't done anything to anyone because I'm a hero!"

England stood haughtily in front of the jail cell. "You heard me. It's a charge of being overweight. I'm the one that got hurt."

"WHAT?"

England sighed, discontent. "Recently, when you're on top, you're really heavy. It's hard to deal with, you know. Just look at how your body's become."

America blushed enough to match a stop sign. "Ugh..."

"Well," England began coyly, fiddling with his radio and a playful smile on his face. "As long as you're in here, you can't go out to eat anywhere. So be good and get thin while fasting. See ya~"

America, holding on to the bars, annoyed that he couldn't break them for some reason, looked at the other in irritation. "En~gl~and~"

"Don't you underestimate me!" He suddenly grabbed the other, one arm around the Brit's neck and the other reaching for his waist, searching.

England freaked. His body was being manoeuvred by the other quickly, his arms going behind him. "GYAH! You... Wait, what are y-"

A loud clack and England realised that his arms were now handcuffed to the bars of America's cell. "HEY! You... my handcuffs! Doing whatever you want... let-let me go, you bastard!"

America sighed. "You're really loud." He smiled... Revenge!

He pulled down the other's trousers - "What do you think you're taking off? - and lifted his shirt - "Ahhhh, don't roll it up!" - and ignored the other's outcries.

"Look, England. You have such a shameful appearance." America saw that England had to arch his back toward the cell because of the angle that he had been handcuffed. He began to pull down the other's underwear. "How does it make you feel?" _Ha, ha. I did it._

England looked over to America, who stuck his head out through one of the gaps in the bars. "Do-doing this sort of thing to a police officer... you... you... you really think that you'll be forgiven?"

America just stared. _Why do you look so happy...?_

He trailed his hand around to grab England's dick. "Do you understand, England? This is supposed to be harassment... wait..." He looked down, stopping before he reached England's genitals and felt the annoyance come up again. "You... why have you already become like this? You really are a pervert." England's penis was already standing up high and dripping pre-cum. The Englishman was red in the face with arousal and embarrassment.

England moaned as America teased the tip of his prick with his thumb, leather glove making it rougher. "Hyaa, keep touching. Ahh... t-there." America began to squeeze the tip, watching the pre-cum leak out.

"You-your glove... hah... Ru-rubbing, it's so good." America just blanked out, ignoring the moans and liquid on his glove.

Ignoring England's moans for more, America thought, _... this doesn't seem like harassment at all... It's backfiring too much._

Abruptly, he saw the little radio on the ground.

England saw him reaching down to pick it up. "Wai... Wha..."

"Wooooah, England," America said, leaning down to be even with England's aching need and giving a happy thumbs-up. "It's so much cuter than it was before! _**SO CUTE!**_"

The cord on the radio was now serving as a cock ring, wrapped around enough that England couldn't come so easily, but loose enough that England wouldn't need to rush to a hospital to explain why he needed to get a phallus because of blood deprivation.

"Bloody hell, no! It's heavy! It hurts!" England glared at the cord around the base of his cock. "Even though I was just starting to feel really good!"

America looked around and, finding something interesting, turned back to England, sadistic smile on his face. "Ahh! I found something awesome!" He threw the baton into his left hand, feeling its strength.

"Just like you to have one, Mr. Perverted Police Pig. This hero will help you out using the Justice Baton! Now, just enjoy it, Civil Servant, because it seems like it'll be fun."

England turned as far as he could to look at the other. "You're not going to use your dick?" He whimpered, tears appearing in his eyes. "You... you're not going to beat me with it, are you...?"

America smiled a millionaire smile. "A hero wouldn't do something like that!" He laughed.

England sighed, relieved. "Is-is that so? That's right, you'll put it in properly, right? As I expected of my angel..."

America laughed again, almost like a cackle. "Excuse me? That's like you, you smegma bastard. Why don't you wiggle your hips for the great me? Let's skip the unnecessary shit. I'm gonna tear your fucking hole open."

He thrust the baton, ironically labelled "Power of the State" into England's ass, making the Brit cry out in pain and pleasure.

As America began to roughly, and quickly, thrust the baton in and out, the American belittled the other (putting it mildly). "How is it, England, you little bitch? I've put some of it in for you; you want the rest? Hm? Tell me..."

England was moaning so loudly, lewdly, as he arched his back, sticking his ass backwards to get closer to where America was thrusting the baton. "Mo... Mooore. St-s-sti-stick that f-fat baton as far in m-me as you c-can.. Hya!" A particularly hard thrust against his prostate told him that he was close. "No, coming..."

America saw something dripping out of England's nose. "You really are a sick pervert! I'm starting to get pissed off just looking at you! There's even blood coming out of your nose, you're disgusting! How 'bout I shove this all the way up your colon? There's still a lot of it left!"

England was crying; he was almost coming from America's threats and the physical pleasure. "No... ah-already... coming. Feels like 'm gonna piss. Nahhhh ahh! It's coming!" He was almost falling to his knees.

"_**What the fuck are PINK POLICE?**_", he cried out, trembling as semen jetted from his dick, covering the floor and his stomach.

America blushed furiously, up to his ears. _Ooh... He just revealed his true colours to me, the hero..._

He ignored England's mumbling. "... Ahh, this is bad, it felt amazing. Hey America, let's do it one more time. OK? OK? OK?"

America heard something, a faint static from the radio, the cord of which was still wrapped around England's (slowly) waning erection. "England, isn't there a light there?" he asked, pointing at the radio, whose green light was on.

England turned red in anger and embarrassment. "Ah...! Oh no, don't tell me that it's been on the entire time?

Japan, England's co-worker, sat at his desk, having heard everything over the radio. "Ah! If it's about me, please don't concern yourself over it. Rather, feel free to go for a second round. It's very exciting." _This is wonderful. I should take notes. Hooray for stupid perverts._

England screamed. _-I can't believe I said all of those embarrassing things. I want to disappeeeeeeear!"_

America said annoyed, yet somehow satisfied. _-It's fine. No matter what you think, I'm the one that's the most embarrassed. Besides, there's a variety of this sort of play.-_

This case is closed.

* * *

><p>5:25 PM 4 August 2011<p>

I've been in school for two days and felt compelled to finish this before I started my homework for tonight.

I'm so bad.


End file.
